The present invention relates to compact disk storage systems for storing compact disks.
A search was performed using the US Patent and Trademark patent database number of patents that searched the term xe2x80x9ccompact disk storagexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCD storagexe2x80x9d in the title. Forty-one patents have been issued relating to compact disk storage systems. The utility patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,862 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage casexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,312 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage and filing systemsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,170 entitled xe2x80x9cCombination compact disk storage boxxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,186 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage assemblyxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,167 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage cabinetxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,964 entitled xe2x80x9cComputer disk and audio compact disk storage with a plurality of ribs extending in from upright wallsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,821 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage casexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,405 entitled xe2x80x9cDevice for storing and arranging a plurality of compact disk storage cases against a wallxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,357 entitled xe2x80x9cMultidisk CD-storage, retrieval, and playback system including an elevator system having a gripper and front and rear pushersxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,331 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage box associated with a front panel of a computer casexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,729 entitled xe2x80x9cCabinet or CD storage rack with individual compartmentsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,393 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage modulexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,740 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage tower associated with a computer casexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,487 entitled xe2x80x9cLockable compact disk storage apparatusxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,497 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage compartment of computer casesxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,387 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage compartmentxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,970 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage case apparatusxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,563 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage rackxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,270 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage and display systemxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,745 entitled xe2x80x9cAuxiliary compact disk storage casexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,767 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage boxxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,398 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage rack and lamp assemblyxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,086 entitled xe2x80x9cVideo compact disk storage rackxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,979 entitled xe2x80x9cSimplified jewel case management and opening for compact disk storage systemsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,119 entitled xe2x80x9cCD Storage and display systemxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,819 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage rackxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,984 entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable CD storage rackxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,779 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage carouselxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,522 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage with automatic opening device.
The design patents include U.S. Pat. No. D435,188 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage sleevexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. D428,754 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage rackxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. D428,752 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage rackxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. D426,099 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage pagexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. D415,921 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage rackxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. D409,431 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact-disk storage casexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. D403,196 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage tower with central storage unitxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. D383,936 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage unitxe2x80x9d. U.S. Pat. No. D381,236 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage tower with central storage unitxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. D364,512 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage towerxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. D360,799 entitled xe2x80x9cCD storage towerxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. D293,396 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk storage unit.
It is believed that none of these cited patents discloses or suggests a compact disk storage system that is similar to the present design. It is an objective of the present invention to provide for a compact disk storage system for use in storing compact disks that improves upon the above designs.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the present invention provides for improved portable compact disk storage systems that are designed to hold one or more circular compacts disks, including conventional compact disks (CDs), digital video disks, recordable CDs (CDR), recordable read-writable CDs (CDRW), and mini compact disks. The present portable compact disk storage systems include a single molded plastic embodiment and a two-part molded plastic embodiment.
Each of the embodiments comprises a lower housing or storage unit, and an upper housing, which forms a cover or lid. In the single molded plastic embodiment, the upper and lower housings are connected by way of a living hinge and are molded as a single unit. In the two-part molded plastic embodiment, the upper and lower housings are separate units, and one of the housings is configured to have a living hinge that is attached to a clip that mates with and attaches to the other one of the housings.
The compact disk storage system thus opens and closes in the manner of a clamshell. When the lower housing and upper housing are closed, the compact disk storage system has a cylindrical shape.
The lower housing or storage unit is semicircular in cross section and has a plurality of raised generally parallel ribs that extend inward from an outer edge of the lower housing. Inner edges of the raised ribs extend into the interior of the lower housing at selected distances so that they contact various points on compact disks that are placed in the storage system. Thus, the compact disks rest on edges of the raised ribs.
The lower housing or storage unit has a plurality of slots formed along one side thereof that are sized to hold individual compact disks between adjacent slots. Upper edges of the plurality of slots adjacent to a flat edge of the semicircular lower housing or storage unit, although this is not absolutely required. Lateral edges of the plurality of slots are generally transverse to the flat edge of the semicircular lower housing or storage unit, although this is not absolutely required. A raised rib is formed within the confines of the plurality of slots that is used as a pivot edge or surface for removing compact disks from the storage system.
Compact disks, when placed in the compact disk storage system thus rest on the edges of the plurality of raised ribs and are retained therein. The upper half of each compact disk is exposed above the flat edge of the semicircular lower housing or storage unit.
A rubber pad is disposed on top of the plurality of slots. An inner edge of the rubber pad provides a frictional surface that assists in removal of the compact disks from the storage system. During removal, a compact disk is rotated toward the rubber pad and rotates upward over the pivot edge or surface provided by the raised rib. The compact disk is then rotated over the rubber pad to fully remove it.
The upper housing, comprising the cover or lid, is semicircular in cross section and has a flat edge that abuts the flat edge of the lower housing when the upper housing is closed on the lower housing. The upper housing is attached to and rotates relative to the lower housing or storage unit by way of the living, hinge, whether the upper and lower housings are a single molded unit, or if the upper and lower housings are individual units that are connected by way of the clip that includes a living hinge that is part of one housing and attaches to the other housing.
The storage system has locking mechanism comprising a tab with a hole in it that extends beyond the flat edge of the upper housing that mates with and is captivated by a raised button on an outside edge of the lower housing.